Dreams Can Come True Ya know
by Gohanrulz9
Summary: T.K. has a strange dream about Kari. Will it come true and what is Davis up to! Either Takari or Dakari but I'll give ya a hint! Hope is the ruler!


It was a beautiful Thursday morning at school. T.K.,Kari,and Davis were in class having a math test.  
"Hey Kari. Know the answer to question 1?" Davis asked. "Davis shh, be quiet." "Kari come on, give me the answer please." Davis whispered pleading. "Hey Davis why don't you just leave Kari alone and do your own test." T.K whispered at Davis. "T.V., why don't you just mind your own business!" Davis said a little to loudly  
"T.K., Davis yall both have two checks for talking and if you don't want to have to come to my class friday after school, then I'd be quiet!" the teacher shouted. "Yes Mr. Fernandez." they both replied. Kari looked at T.K and gave him the sorry face. T.K. replied with his it's alright face which made Kari blush a little.  
At lunch T.K. was in the lunch line and Davis went up to Kari. "Hey Kari would you go out with me?" Davis asked with a puppy dog face. "Davis for the trillionth time, NO!" Kari yelled. (Davis had a plan thought) "Kari if you don't go out with me I'll tell everyone in school that Matt and Tai are dating each other." Davis whipered in Kari's ear. Kari gasped," You wouldn't! " Yes I would." Davis replied. "Well alright Davis I will go out with you once if you don't tell anyone about Matt and Tai or tell anyone I am going out with you." Kari told Davis. "Deal but lets Pinky Swear on it Kari." Davis demanded. Kari and Davis did a Pinky Swear and Kari thought that, that was going to be the worst date she would ever go on.  
" Hey T.T., guess what." Davis said happily. "What?" T.K. asked. "I am going out with Kari and you are not." Davis yelled in his ear. Luckily Kari wasn't around at the time. T.K. felt hurt when Davis said that and replied coldly," That's cool Davis." with a sad look on his face. Davis didn't care at all about that and just kept bragging about it to T.K. "That's very neat Davis but I got to get home and make dinner for my mom. See ya." T.K just ran right home then and had a tear fall down his eye. He felt sad that Kari was going out with Davis because he admired Kari since the day they met each other.  
When T.K. got home he shut the door and even forgot to do his homework and went to bed. He had a strange dream about Kari and Davis.  
Davis was trying to get a kiss from Kari and Kari gave him a little one so they didn't have to make a deal anymore. The next day at school everyone was looking at Kari and saying," Their's Davis' girl." Kari was mad at what Davis did and kept yelling back at them that they were wrong. She went up to Davis and his friends and yelled," I'm not your girlfriend Davis!" "Kari, Kari. Did ya hit your head. Look at this picture of you kissing me on the lips." Davis said laughing. "But I didn't kiss you on the lips last night Davis. I gave you a little peck because you had taken me out to a move." "Kari you must be blind. Look at this picture of you and Davis." replied one of Davis' friend. "Guess what Kari. Everyone in school now knows that we are a couple. Isn't that great." Davis said happily. Kari thought that now her reputation had been ruined.  
Kari ran everywhere and heard," Go Kari!" Kari was crying so she wnet to the nurse and said that she was sick. The nurse said to lie down and take a rest. When Davis heard that he went in the nurses's office and gave Kari a kiss on the l9ips without her knowing. One of Davis' friend had tooken a picture of that and printed 1,000 copies and posted them everywhere in the school. When Kari woke up she thought her life had been ruined because of Davis. Kari felst so low after school that the hurt turned to anger and the anger turned to evil that she went to the digital world and started hurting all the digimon.  
"Ahh!" TK. yelled after his dream. "Good it was only a dream. But could it happen?"  
At night Davis and Kari were going on a date. Davis picked up Kari and hung his mouth all the way down because of how pretty she was. Davis shouted at her," Kari your so beautiful!" Kari replied," Thanks Davis but I'm wearing what I usually wear everday." "Well Kari ready to go watch The Second Digimon Movie?"Davis asked. Kari answered," Sure Davis lets go." ( There is a second Digimon movie in Japan. It's about the Return of Diaborimon the evil digimon that took over the net and I think he is alot stronger)  
At the movie theatre Davis bought the tickets but was short on cash so he  
bought Kari an breath mint. Kari yelled," You think my breath is bad right now Davis!" "No Kari it's just that's all I could afford." Kari believed this so she enjoyed the movie. In the movie Davis tried to put his arm around Kari andkiss her but Kari whispered," I got to go the the bathroom Davis." Davis felt sad that Kari wouldn't let him put his arm around her.   
At the end of the movie Davis took Kari hojme and tried to get a kiss. Kari just gave him a quick peck on the cheek but Davis still was seeing stars.( He had a friend who took a snapshot of that) Davis yelled," Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"very loudly that everyone on the street throught something at him.  
After that Davis' friend and him went to a computer and edited the picture to where it looked like Kari kissed him on the lips not the cheek. Davis grinned and was very happy and whispered to his friend," Wait till everyone sees this tomorrow." T.K . was at home doing his homework but mainly thinking about his dream.  
"Will it come true? If it does can I prevent it? Is it just a scary dream?" He then decided to think about Kari. "Man why did Kari have to go out with Davis. She is so beautiful and smart. She means everything to me. I won't let anything happen to her at all. I just can't. If anything happens to her tomorrow I will kill myself. Noooo! I'm so confused!" T.K. yelled.  
The next day at school Kari was happy because it was Friday, the last day of the week. BUt as she walked along the halls everyone what cheering," Go Kari and Davis. Woohhhh Yeah! Great job Kari!" Kari wanted to know the meaning of this so she found Davis with all his friends. "Hey Davis why is everyone yelling great job to me?" Kari asked. "Kari did ya hit eyour head. Remember last night. You kissed me on the lips!" " Davis I just gave you a peck on the cheek. What are you talking about?" Kari asked confused. "Well Kari look at this picture. It doesn't look like a peck on the cheek to me." (Davis was holding the edited picture of Kari kissing Davis on the lips) " No I didn't Davis. I am positively sure I didn't!"Kari yelled. ONe of Davis' frend replied," Kari are you blind look at the picture." Kari ran to the nurse crying because of her reputation being ruined and told the nurse she felt sick. The nurse told her to lie down and take a rest. While she was sleeping Davis sneeked in and gave Kari a long kiss on the lips without her knowing while one of his friends took a picture of that.  
They both printed about a thousand copies of that picture and posted it everywhere. When Kari woke up after school she decided to go to the digital world to stop the Digimon Emperor. When she walked out of the nurse's office she saw all the pictures and started to cry. (If you like Ken and didn't want him to be evil in the story I am sorri. It was all I could think of) She transported to the dark ocean crying and saw Ken. He saw her crying and yelled," What do you want!"  
Kari cried," My life is ruined!" at Ken. (Ken had a plan to make Kari part of his evil team) "Kari would you like to team up with me. Together we could take control of the digital world and hurt whoever hurt you?"Ken asked. Something evil came over Kari and she answered," Yes!"  
She went back to the real world and got Gatomon and took her to the digital world. Kari's Digivice then became like Ken's. It was a dark digivice. Gatomon could tell Kari had turned evil but she did what Kari said because Kari was her friend.  
"Gatomon mega dark digivolve!" Kari yelled.  
"Gatomon mega dark digivolve to Dark Digivolve to DarkMagnadramon!"  
"DarkMagnadramon destroy the digital world!" kari yelled. DarkMagnadramon went everywhere and destoryed as much as she could.  
In the real world the whole group went to the digital world the beat the emperor. They decided that Kari wasn't going to come. When they got there they destroyed as much control spires as they could but a digimon came in there way. T.K. shouted,"Look there's Kari!" and ran to her. Kari had an evil look on her ace and she hit T.K. in the stomach and ordered DarkMagnadramon to destroy them. DarkMagnadramon used DarkDragon Fire and they all went back to there rookie form.  
T.K. was very worried for Kari and was mad at what she was doing. He told Patamon to digivolve and somehow Patamon was able to ( Because of the control spire). Angemon used Hand of Fate against Dark Magnadramon but it didn't hurt her at all. DarkMagnadramon started to choke Angemon. T.K. couldn't believe what Kari was doing. He got so mad that Angemon digivolved to Magnangemon. Magnangemon decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to use Gate Of Destiny so he took out his escaleber(Sword the purple one) DarkMagadramon still was beating Magnangemon with ease using Fire Tornado.  
T.K. yelled out," Magnangemon you can do it. I know you can because light always beats darkness." T.K's hope was so great that Magnangemon digivolved to Seriphamon. " Testament!" Seriphamon yelled and seven bright balls flew out of him and hit DarkMagnadramon. It really hurt DarkMagnadramon so much that she went back to DarkAngewomon. But that didn't stop her she used DarkHeaven's Charm But it just deflectid right off of Seriphamon.  
That's right when T.K. ran right up to Kari and asked," What's wrong Kari? WHy are you acting like this?" Kari told T.K." Maybe you should ask Davis not to ruin my life with those pictures T.K. Ken is right. Dark is much better than light!" T.K. couldn't believe what Kari was saying. Kari tried punching T.K. but T.K. dodged every punch and pushed Kari on the ground and held her like that. T.K. was so sad for and and he told Kari" Kari you shouldn't be like this. Calm down. What would your family think. Tai would be so sad. Think about the people who love you kari." "They don't matter. Who needs to be with a dumb family like them anyways!" Kari yelled. "Kari they aren't the only ones who love you that much!" T.K yelled right back.  
T.K. got closer to Kari and slowly went down and gave her a deep kiss. The kiss had som much love in it thta Kari became her regular self and realized that T.K. was the one for her. She loved T.K. since the day they met. "T.K. I'm so sorry for what I have done. Will you forgive me?" Kari asked. "Of Couse I forgive you Kari. It wasn't your fault. I should have told you that I loved you before so Davis wouldn't have embarred you."T.K replied. "T.K. it wasn't your fault. It was mine. Davis asked me so much times for a date and even told me if i didn't he would tell out a secret that I said yes only once. I should have known his trick. But I was so stupid going out with him because I already loved someone else. That was you T.K." kari whispered to him.  
DarkAngewomon then became Angewomon and went back to her champion stage. Seriphamon went back to his rookie stage and T.K. looked Kari in the eyes and Kari looked T.K. in the eyes. They slowly went towards each other and gave a long deep passionate kiss and knew they were meant for each other.  
Davis yelled," Kari is my girl T.C!" and Kari yelled," Davis go home!" The rest of the digidestined congratualed them and Ken yelled," You may have one this battle but the war is far from over." T.K. yelled back," Well were going to still win Ken. Because I have hope!"   
They went back to the real world and everyone finally believed that Davis wasn't with Kari but T.K. was with Kari. Davis was suspended for just putting pictures on the wall when he wasn't aloud to.( Poor Davis)  
  
  
  


  
embed src="http://dbzxhq.homestead.com/files/DontYouSee.mid" loop="true" autostart="true"controls="smallconsole"  


  
  
  



End file.
